My Heart: Bomb's Away
by MewMewLolli
Summary: Imagine This. Ichigo is sixteen, and has lived in Coventry  England  all her life. Then world war 2 started; her life began to change. She was evacuated to a rich family in the countryside. But theres a problem; The familys Son... Ryou
1. Prologue

Prologue – Normal P.O.V

"But Mama, why must I go away, why cannot I stay with you and help with Masaya" a sixteen year old Ichigo spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Do not cry my child; it will not be for too long, it is for your own protection." Her mother spoke softly, also crying, and clutching a small baby.

A whistle sounded, Ichigo knew it was time, she reached down for her suitcase, and stumbled to the floor.

"Hurry up child" A conductor said scowling at her.

Ichigo stood up, and wiped her tears, she flicked her red ponytails back and stood onto the train. She sat by a window and waved to her mother. She knew she would miss her mother, and her newborn brother Masaya but she feared for them more than herself, trapped in the city of Coventry.


	2. Chapter 1

MewMewLolli: So… How did you like the Prologue? I live in Coventry myself so I had to use it….. I've never got 2 reviews in such a short period of time, Id like to thank…. My two Reviewers….

1411alexis:

KEEP GOING KEEP GOING KEEP GOING KEEP GOING~! I KNOW ITS GONNA BE AN AWESOME STORY! UPDATE~!

And…..

dbzgtfan2004:

This is an interesting story. I can't wait to see what happens next. Ichigo and Ryou forever.

MewMewLolli: I don't Own Tokyo mew Mew, enjoy… Nya!

Chapter One

I sat on the train, clutching my small suitcase. I dearly missed my brother Masaya, and my loving mother. But I had to go away, I was 16 but still I must be evacuated. As Coventry is a very busy place, making weapons for the war, but it is also the most beautiful. Large houses made of wood, beautiful balconies and staircases varnished to the maximum. I am sure they will be safe, but for me I am worried. I will be taken to a place out in the countryside, put in a house with strangers and forced to live there till the war is over. My mother has packed me a lunch, although it may not be much, it makes me think of home. A tear spill's down my cheek, rosy red but I will stay strong as Mama would of wanted that. I step of at the station and park myself on a bench.

"Soon, I will meet my new family… For now at least." Then I heard a horse approaching, I looked to my left to see a cart attached to two horses, one white as snow and the other a rich chestnut brown. A kind looking man, approached me and said. "You must be Ichigo Momomiya. I am Professor Shirogane." He spoke with a deep voice. A woman stood next to him, wearing a pretty frock, unlike what my mother wore at home. "Hello Ichigo, I hope you are ok, after that long journey. We have a son…" She paused. "Ryou, Ryou…. Come meet this girl." She said. A young boy with blond locks and the bluest of blue eyes; about 17 jumped of the cart, he took one look at me and sighed. "Mother, do I have too." He groaned with a husky voice.

"Yes Ryou." She said and then turned to me. "This is Ichigo, she will be staying with us for a while." Her voice soft, as if trying to convince him that I was ok. He walked up to me slowly and stuck out a hand. "Ryou, Ryou Shirogane." He said with a snobby look. I shook his hand. "Hi." was all I could manage. He was so arrogant and looked at me like I was dirt. Mrs Shirogane ushered me onto the cart and we head off.

"How was your journey, Ichigo?" Mrs Shirogane asked. "It was very cold on the train, and it was quite damp and didn't smell very nice." I replied biting my lip.

I looked over to Ryou, he was absorbed in a book, and didn't seem very interested in anything I was saying. "Well, as soon as we get back, I can find something for you to wear." She said smiling. Ryou sighed, "Girls and clothes." He muttered. "Ignore him." Professor Shirogane said still driving the cart. "He has been very moody lately, we think it is just his age." "I hope you wont mind helping out on the farm Ichigo." He asked. I shook my head, "I always helped my Mama in the field's back home, I don't mind at all, it is like a daily routine for me." I said clearly, trying to hide my accent. "Perfect." He said, "Maybe you can get lazy bones over there to do some work also." Ryou lifted an eyebrow, but did not glance up from his book. I could already tell that Ryou was sick of me, but I couldn't hide the feeling that I wanted to impress him, to show him I was not a peasant. But that would be lying; I am clumsy and have worked hard since I was 8… Me and Ryou, probably wouldn't get along.

"Just stay out of my way." Ryou muttered. "Ryou, Ichigo is our guest; don't speak to her like that." Mr Shirogane commanded "I apologise." He said half-smiling. "Of

corse father, I will help out with the farm, don't I always." "I mean, more… like not just watering the crops." He sighed. Ryou nodded and then looked at me, he shook his head. "She wont be much use though, she is a girl." I raised an eyebrow, "I have worked on the farm since I was 8, I think I will manage" I said with a smirk.

"Oh really." Ryou muttered but I saw his lip curl upwards. Mrs Shirogane bit her lip… This was going to be a long time….

MewmewLolli: I'm Sorry the chapters are not very long, but I hope to do many chapters .


	3. Chapter 2

MewMewLolli: Hey, I'm so grateful for all your lovely reviews, especially 1411alexis… her reviews kind of scare me

Ryou: Don't be a scaredy cat.

Ichigo: Don't be a rich snob.

Keiichiro: Do I get a say in this

MewMewLolli, Ryou and Ichigo: NO

MewMewLolli: Ok I don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew, enjoy… Nya!

Chapter Two

The cart came to a halt; Ryou got off the cart and lifted me down, under the armpits like you would lift a baby or toddler still in nappies. (I don't know if they called them Napkin's still) I could have got down myself, but I blushed at his touch…

"Little strawberry has gone bright red." Ryou said smirking. "I have not!" I protested, and wriggled out of his clutch. I glanced up at the building in front of us. I paused, mouth wide open. It was so cute; it was tall... and pink and looked just like a café.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew." Professor Shirogane said "It wont be very popular right now, with ration's and the war still on, but it is were we live… and that matters."

Mrs Shirogane smiled at me, "Ryou, show Ichigo to her room." She said in a kind voice. Ryou groaned and mumbled "This way..." as he pointed into the café. I walked behind him, up a large staircase and along a hall; he pushed open a door, revealing a small bedroom, pale pink walls, a small wooden desk and chair and finally a blue haired girl! Lying on the bed. "Oi, Mint… my father doesn't pay you to sleep on the job" Ryou hissed. Mint bolted up and yawned. "So this is the little urchin." Mint said smiling. "Hi Ichigo, I'm Mint…" She paused "…the maid." Ryou finished with a glare. "Get back to work Mint." Ryou snarled. She looked down, "Yes sir." She mumbled as she walked past us out the door. Ryou pointed inside, "This is your room." He muttered and then walked off… Just like that. I was angry; I threw my suitcase on the bed. "He is so arrogant, and rude." She grumbled unpacking various clothing items. There was a slight knock on the door, Mrs Shirogane popped her head around, "Ryou can get really moody sometimes, I'm sorry if he is annoying you." She said half-smiling. She held out her hand, I pondered for a second, and then took it.

Mrs Shirogane led me along the hall, and walked into a room to the left, with a lock on it. She took a small key out of her dress pocket and opened it. Inside there was clothes, after clothes after clothes. "I always wanted a girl… I hope to have one." She said slightly rubbing her stomach. I realised it then, she was pregnant. "But until then, you can use some of the clothes." She said smiling. I walked up to a rack, "It is very generous of you Mrs Shirogane…" I started. "No butt's about it" she smiled. I sighed and looked through the rack I had approached; I found a red summer dress, with yellow spots and green lace at the hem. I smiled wide "A strawberry." I said.

She smiled "Put him in his place." She smirked. I've decided I might actually like it here. "We'd better go down for dinner, Keiichiro is making Humble Pie." She said.

I paused in thought "Keiichiro?" I asked. "Oh, our cook." She said with a grin and led me downstairs to the kitchen. A man, tall and with a long brunette ponytail turned from the stove. "You must be Ichigo." He said smiling. He passed us both a plate with a helping of pie on it. "Enjoy…" he started. We walked through to the dining room were Mr Shirogane and Ryou were at the table, Ryou picked at his dinner, fussing for no apparent reason. "Sit next to him." Mrs Shirogane whispered. My cheeks flushed and Mr Shirogane glanced at his son, and then nodded winking. Oh gawd, they both are at it now. I perched myself on a chair next to Ryou. He looked at my face and smirked. "Your face is red, is there a reason." He said with his nose in the air.

"Nope." I said. "Gosh you're such a city person, with your awful grammar." "RYOU" Mrs Shirogane said. "Go to your room."

Ryou stood up, slammed his fork on the table and stormed off, giving me a "Sorry, but I meant every word" glance. I sighed. "I'd better go apologise." I said.

Standing up I tucked my chair in, and took my plate out. Then I headed upstairs.

I ran upstairs, not quite paying attention to were I was going, I then pushed my way into a large room. Ryou was standing in the middle, shirtless and brushing his teeth.

"Gah, Pervert" I yelled. "How am I the pervert, you're the one who's spying." He yelled. "I came to apologise but never mind that now." I said marching out of his room and into my own.

MewMewLolli: There you go…. Review for moreeee…..


	4. Chapter 3

MewMewLolli: (Digs My way out of cotton candy) Hey, sorry about this… I was attacked again

Ryou: Thank you for all the reviewers for the last chapter

**1411alexis **

**Starlight3395**

**StarHuntress**

MewMewLolli: -sneezes into a tissue- Feeling a bit ill, my sister has just caught something that is my theme for this chapter.

Ichigo: (sighs) She does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

MewMewLolli: Please support the official (aaachooo) release… Nyaaa (faints back onto bed)

Ryou: Will there be fluff in this chapter?

MewMewLolli: Perhaps, if you're a good boy. I also wanted to ask you all, would you mind If I raised this too an M, you know... for safety purposes and for Lemon purposes. You're the reviewers, state your minds.

Chapter Three

There was a faint knock on the door, I peered out the window. It must have been at least midnight. "Come in" I said clearly. I stepped out of bed and smoothed my nightgown. I sat crossed leg on my bed and waited. Ryou came in, he was holding a cup. He passed me the cup, he had red rings around his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. I took the cup, "Are you alright?" I asked with suspicion. He nodded slowly and stood up. He hobbled out of my room. I heard a thud, I stood up and opened the door, Ryou lay there shivering, I put my hand to his forehead, he tensed with the touch but did not persist. He had a intense fever. "Mrs Shirogane, Mrs Shirogane." I called out, but nobody came, there was a knock on the door, I hung Ryou over my shoulder and walked to the door, there stood a pale woman with green hair and emerald coloured eyes. "Hello, I'm Nurse Midorikawa, but you can call me Lettuce, we are checking for cases of Influenza (A/N; Flu) have you noticed…" She started and then paused. "… Master Shirogane.." she said, "He fainted on the way out of my room, I think he is ill" I said nimbly. I heard a gasp, Mrs Shirogane came to me and took her son, she carried him upstairs, me and Lettuce followed her up to his room, she lay him down on his bed and then stepped aside as Lettuce began her examination, she sighed and stood up. "He has the influenza, he must be watched at all times." She said. Mrs Shirogane glanced at me… today was going to be a long day. Later that morning Mr and Mrs Shirogane had to go work in the fields. "Can you watch him please Ichigo?" Professor Shirogane asked with a sigh. I nodded. They went outside and I simply sat on the end of his bed. I sighed and glanced around his room. It was pretty plain, not what you'd expect from a high and mighty stick up his ass. (Ryou: Oi) He turned over and sat up, his eyelids slowly parted. "I-Ichigo, what the hell are you doing in my room." Ichigo paused, and then stated calmly, "You have the Influenza, I have been told to watch you." Ichigo picked up a cup and passed him it. "Drink, you need your fluids." Ryou lifted the cup to his mouth and then put it down again. "How come you're being so nice?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, although you are a high and mighty jerk-face, you are ill and you don't deserve to be treated like crap while you're ill." I replied as politely as I could. He paused and then said "Fine, maybe I should pull a sickie more often." He smirked as he watched me fume. He sat up, and with a smile he leant closer to me. I gasped at the closeness between us. (A/N: if that makes sense) He put his mouth near my ear, I could feel his cheek on my cheek, the heat emanating from it, he breathed slowly, sending a shiver down my spine. "R-Ryou" I moaned. It shouldn't feel this good; he is moody stick in the mud Ryou Shirogane, without a romantic bone in his body. But I couldn't take away the feeling that he was more than that. He whispered, "You've gone red." I just about pushed him off the bed. "You are definitely feeling better." I said with a snarl. "You enjoyed that, you can admit it." He said smirking. (A/N: Ichigo is 16, Ryou is 17) I flushed scarlet. There was a knock on the door. "Am- Am I disturbing something." Mint said with a grin. "No you are not." I said flustered. I stood up and ran out.

Ryou's POV

Mint came in and grinned,. "Am I disturbing something" she said with an all knowing tone, I suspect she had witnessed the whole affair. (A/N: Not that sort of affair. It means like the whole thing, the whole scene.) I was pretty sure I was blushing as much as Ichigo was. Ichigo stood and ran faster than I have ever seen. She was obviously very embarrassed. Mint came in once she was out of sight and sat down on my bed. "What's going on between you two then." "There is nothing between Ichigo and me; at all!" I protested. "Sure there isn't." she said. "You could see she wanted it as much as you did though. "You think so? Really?" I asked. Wait what was I saying, I didn't want Ichigo… not like that.. Did I.

MewMewLolli: Please consider about my proposition about raising this to an M. Review with your answer, I will need 3 reviews saying yes to confirm my decision. And don't worry, It wont be full lemons! That's just gross.


	5. Chapter 4

MewMewLolli: 5 reviews –dances- I might change my mind about the rating if I say they "Did Something" Suggest it, but then have a time skip, like some people do in the Georgia Nicolson FanFictions….

TMM: O.o, YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON US!

MewMewLolli: No No No No No No, your still my favourite, I just like the way they can have "It scenes" without having to change the rating, thus destroying my reviews.

Ryou: -sits there with a black eye eating M&M's- Mmm Nom Nom

Ichigo: PLEASE DON'T LET HER MAKE ME SLEE- -I take her and push her in a box, grab Ryou and throw him in there too-

Kish: Hopefully they don't get any ideas.

Pai: Knowing them two

Tart: Shut it smart-ass and go snog the nurse. Are we in this chapter?

MewMewLolli: Yes **AND** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Please Support The Official Release Nya! By the way DutchyPuppy, the shirtless scene was only because its his signature thingy… And also, I have wrote a Separate Lemon called "A Worthless Piece of Paper."

Chapter Four – Ryou's POV

My illness cleared up quicker than it started. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in my room. Today I was going to meet my friends, Pai the genius he always came up with the basics and the schemes but also was the most worry guts ever. Tart, the smallest, but also the brattiest, we always take the mockery and call him Taru-Taru after what his younger sister called him when she was small. And not forgetting Kish, he was the lady's man, always chasing up the maid, it was extremely hilarious to watch, he also is the most devious and the person that would steal your wife lock her in the bathroom and attack her… friends eh? I'm sure Ichigo would hate them and would highly prefer to make some friends with the village girls but never mind I like it when she is angry in a way, her face goes red, her chocolate brown eyes flame up with rage and her normally peppy smile turns into a angry smirk. Anyway I came down to the breakfast table were Ichigo was sitting eating through a bowl of porridge.

"I'm going down to the village to meet some friends, want to come?" I asked with a plain expression. She just nodded and carried on eating. She lifted up her cup and raised it to her pink lips, and slurped it. I could barely contain my laughter, she saw me sniggering. "What are you laughing at" she said rolling her eyes. "Nothing Strawberry." Her eyes flamed up "STOP CALLING ME THAT" she yelled standing up and walking up to me. I sighed and prepared to be yelled at, but instead she slapped me, right across the face, her smooth silky pale skin coming in contact with my cheek. I felt my cheek numbing and stinging, I put my hand up to my face holding it in my hand. Her eyes softened realising what she had done, her eyes spilled with tears, "I'm so sorry Ryou, I didn't know what came over me." And with that she was clutching against my chest her arms around me. All I wanted was to hold her close and tell her it was ok, but I wriggled out of her clutch and smiled weakly, my face still hurting. "A kiss would make it feel better." I said smirking. "Do you want me to hit you again." She scowled. I shook my head violently and took her hand, I led her out the door and down into the village. I ripped my hands from her as soon as my friends were in sight; Kisshu, Pai and Taru-Taru were standing with Zakuro, Ringo and Berry, their girlfriends. Well partial girlfriend in Kisshu's case as he couldn't stick to one girl causing displeasure to Berry. "Hey Ryou." Kisshu said high-fiving me and then turning to Ichigo. "Hey who's this, and more importantly, is she single?" Ichigo snarled. "Are you asking for a slap" she scowled. "Oi, Old hag, why so feisty?" Taru-Taru chuckled. "Shut it runt." I muttered and then turned to Pai. "So how well did the prank work?" I asked casually. "Quite good." He said examining Ichigo. "Evacuee, I suspect?" he mumbled. "Yeah, she is a right bi..." "Oi, you two… I can hear you." She yelled trying to get our attention. Kisshu came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her, "Hey, forget about them two, lets have some one on one time eh?" he said raising an eyebrow and smirking. She wriggled out of his arms and then kicked him were it hurts. Taru-Taru collapsed with laughter, Pai just watched in astonishment and I gave a slight giggle. And after that Berry came along and slapped him across the face. This time even Pai started laughing, and I joined Taru-Taru on the floor, up-to bursting with hysterics. Zakuro, Ringo and Berry simply ran off leaving Me, Pai, Taru-Taru and Ichigo recovering from a laughing fit at Kisshu. Eventually me and Ichigo returned to Café Mew Mew, and sat down at a table. My mother and Father came along with a grim look on there face, they sat down at the table and looked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, last night Coventry was bombed…" My mother said with a weary look. Ichigo simply sat, her mouth slightly open, "What about... My Mother... My brother." She mumbled. My parents shook there heads, "Unfortunately… they have not been found…" my father said looking down. Ichigo stood up and bowed her head, I heard pattering as she dashed upstairs, and a slam of the door.

MewMewLolli: Ok, I need atleast 5 reviews to carry on so, Review

Ryou: No more food pleaseeeeee, pleaseeeee; and that means YOU alexis1411

Ichigo: -eats chocolates that were thrown at MewMewLolli-


	6. Chapter 5

MewMewLolli: Hey, before I do the disclaimer and dodge from various food I get pummelled with I am VERY sorry I did not upload this sooner, I have been extremely extremely busy! I am aiming for about 8-10 Chapters and then I will be doing a few T-rated one-shots and stuff, like humour and watsits.

Ryou: -dodges candy, cake and what not- Yup, more food…

Ichigo: -climbs out of the box- God it stinks of Ryou in there…

Zakuro: So, when am I in it...

Pudding: What about me Na no da?

MewMewLolli: Soon my cherubs, soon.

Pudding: MewMewLolli, does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Na no da!

MewMewLolli: Please support the official release… but not the crappy English dub. Nya!

Chapter Five

Tears streamed down my cheek, I cannot believe my family might be dead, that I may be an orphan and have nobody to return to when I am sent home. I heard a slight rap on the door. I ignored it, I breathed in slowly wrapped up in the sheets. Mrs Shirogane opened the door, poked her head round and sighed. "Ichigo, Ichigo dear." She said quietly. I stayed silent, my heart at breaking point. "Don't worry, your family will be ok." She reassured me. How could she say that? How could she know they were ok. "I guess." I mumbled. She sighed and stood up, she headed for the door, I knew she had given up. Moments later there was a knock on the door, I sat up and leant against the wall, letting my hair fall to my shoulders. "Come in." I told them. The door opened partially, Ryou stepped in. My eyes widened. He sat down next to me and hugged his knees. "You ok?" He asked with concern in his voice. He paused in thought, "Stupid Question." I looked up at him sadly. "What... What if my mother and brother are dead, what will I do," I said weeping. He paused, put his arm around me and pulled me in close for a hug. I sniffled wiping my eyes on his shirt; he didn't seem to mind at this moment. "I'm sure everything will turn out ok Ichigo, I promise." "How can you be sure, Ryou" I muttered with partial anger. "How can you be sure that I will be ok, my family might be dead and they are all I have in the world?" He seemed shocked more than compassionate then. "Look, I'm sorry ok." He said, wiping my tears away with his finger. I looked up at him, his blue eyes were actually quite caring and beautiful when you looked close, and when his lips are not curved into a smirk they can actually be quite seductive and entrancing. He looked at me strangely and then grinned, he'd caught me looking at his lips; he leant down slowly and pressed his lips against mine. At first I struggled, but in the end I just gave in, he smiled into the kiss and put his hands on my hips. I simply placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed further into the kiss. Suddenly I heard a knock; Ryou sprung from my lips and darted under the bed. I tried to contain my fear as I spoke "Um, come in." Mint entered and sat on my bed. "Hey Ichigo, I cant help but notice you and Ryou are getting kind of close." I raised my eyebrows, what was she implying. "Well, when a girl and a boy are close..." she started. Oh God I know what she's saying now. I shook my head violently. "No, eww, nothing like that please… I seriously don't need the talk right now." I said sharply, I heard choking (presumably from Ryou) under the bed. "What was that" Mint asked. "Me, I've got a bit of a tickle" I said clutching my neck. She didn't look convinced, "Just be careful ok." She said sliding a packet of You-know-what's in front of me. She walked to the doorway then said with a smirk, "You too Ryou." then left. Ryou suddenly burst out laughing; "Shh" I hissed as he came back up and sat back on the bed. He paused, looking down at the you-know-what's. (I'm not even sure they had them back then but OH well) He was trying not to burst out laughing I could tell by the glimmer in his eye. He lifted up the packet raising his eyebrow, and then shoved it in his pocket. "I will dispose of these." He said and begun to stand up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "No you wont." I whispered sending a shiver down his spine. I pressed my lips against his; he licked my bottom lip asking for entry. I raised an eyebrow and closed my eyes, I shoved my tongue inside his mouth catching him by surprise. He pulled back and started throwing a cold shoulder at me. I tried to get his attention but he would not look at me, I pressed my lips against his neck giving him butterfly kisses up and down, I moved up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe. He gave up and gave in as he started to undo the buttons of my shirt...

MewMewLolli: And that's as far as the rating will let me go, so Next chapter it will start off AFTER. Reviews make me happy, you can throw as much food as you want at Ryou.

Ryou: NOOOOOOO!

MewMewLolli: Review (points finger) Or there will be no updates or I will Wait YEARRS!


	7. AN: A Note From The Author

MewMewLolli: Hello, A lot of You Have Been Asking "Why don't I just raise the rating." Well the simple reason is, My Heart: Bombs Away, will no longer be able to be viewed at the top of the updated list thus plummeting my reviews and your reviews to me are the only thing that make me carry on, other than the fact I Love Tokyo Mew Mew.

Thank you my Reviewers:

dbzgtfan2004

1411alexis

starlight3395

StarHuntress

MewHarukoxLovesxZelda

DutchyPuppy

Tigeress-chan

I hope there are many more to come; A special thank you to all those who leave me critism and questions because I love answering them all.


	8. AN: Leaving

I regret to inform you that I must be leaving Fanfiction. And thus ending my Fanfic's.

I Have alot to study and Im starting my Gcse's. Im sorry, anyone can carry on, no need to ask.

MewMewLolli

xx


End file.
